


Hot Wax

by kayliemalinza



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Buckets, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freewritten for the prompt, "Terezi and Karkat playing footsie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Wax

"SWEET TROLL JEGUS THIS IS OBSCENE," says Karkat. His arms are all aquiver and his nostrils, as shiny and supple as they have ever been, flare out with every tortuously expelled breath.

"TH3 HOT W4X 1S 4 R3QU1R3M3NT," says Terezi. She draws her tongue langourously from the inside of her elbow, all the way up the humble (but comforting and familiar) grey forearm, and ends with a delighted little nip of her thumb-claw. Terezi licks herself a lot. Her color palate is restricted but all the more delectable for it.

"I WASN’T TALKING ABOUT THE BEE EXCRUTIONS," says Karkat. "IT COULD BE FUCKING MIND HONEY FOR ALL I CARE. GO AHEAD AND SLATHER IT ALL OVER MY CRISPY KERATIN-SLABS SO THEY CAN HAVE A SWIRLY TOE-TRIP. MY FEET DON’T DO ENOUGH DRUGS. IF ONLY THEY COULD SEE THE WORLD THE WAY YOU DO, COVERED IN SLOBBER." He pauses, grimacing as Terezi digs her claws gently into his ankles and lowers his feet inexorably into the warm insectoid shart-jam. "IT’S THE. IT’S. DON’T MAKE ME SAY IT FUCKHEAD YOU KNOW WHAT THE OBSCENE PART IS."

"DON’T B3 A S1LLY L1TTLE PUP4," says Terezi. "TH1S 1S 4 HUM4N FOOT-BATH, NOT 4—"

"DON’T SAY THE B-WORD," says Karkat. The bone of his ankles scrapes against the plastic side and he, helplessly, convulses.


End file.
